LoLy, HiS LiTTLe LoLiPoP LoLiTa
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: Loly X Aizen. Loly plays the role of a rich kid. Aizen is her private tutor. Forbidden love between a student and a teacher? The confession between these two begins to unfold one day...


**Note/Disclaimer: _KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN_! I'm actually writing this one shot for a minor character in Bleach, which is Loly. I was watching the Arrancar Arc and I was like, "ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THE BITCHING ABOUT AIZEN AND HITTING ORIHIME BECAUSE WE GODDAMNIT KNOW THAT YOU'RE SO CRAZY ABOUT AIZEN AND WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE THAT WOMAN ALONE IF A FANFIC ABOUT YOU AND AIZEN IS WRITTEN?" I managed to write this in the middle of the night on my luvly iPod Touch in just one and a half hours. Rated M due to the fact that the love relationship is quite similar to the novel Lolita written by Vladimir Nabokov. By the way, we'll see the softer side of Aizen here(girls screaming behind me _") and I don't own anybody from Bleach.**

{Flashback}

He was there. Inches away from me. Teaching me Calculus as usual. But today he seemed different. He stared at me in such a way that I felt as if I was a delinquent. How could I be a delinquent? I've never had a single black record throughout my school years. This was beginning to scare me. I've never seen him so serious and scary like this before. I couldn't fathom what made him be like this today.

I stared into his eyes as I smiled with triumph. I was glad because I managed to complete the bloody troublesome question.

"Vanilla," he said softly, "congratulations."

Aizen-san's head leaned forward and I thought he was going to ruffle my hair but instead I found myself drawing closer to him. He had locked his lips on mine, kissing my lips gently and softly.

I couldn't help but to give in. I had always liked him although he is my Calculus and Trigonometry tutor. I never was great in these subjects but because of him, I was doing so much better than before during pop quizzes and other tests. I was never afraid of going up to the blackboard to solve those awfully intermediate level questions.

Aizen's lips widened and narrowed at intervals of seconds. I draped my arms around him and my spidery daddy long legs were coiled automatically around his slim waist. I felt so relaxed and safe with him. I love his protective arms around my body and his beautiful yummy lips on mine. Sounds rather kinky, eh?

My tutor pulled me closer to his body- closing any space between us, lifted me up and placed me gently on the table. He lifted up my shirt to reveal my yellowish white stomach. My belly jewel pierced on my belly was obviously lucid to his sight.

I breathed loud enough for him to hear because I was nervous. Was he going to make out or make love with me on the table with the books around us?

Suddenly, he pulled away from me as he covered back my stomach. He looked rather devastated.

"Aizen?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Lo," he replied.

I sat up on the table, crossing my legs and gave him a look of daze. I wasn't sure what was going on and why he had suddenly stopped like that. It was all confusing to me. I looked into his beautiful chocolaty brown eyes. I reached out for his hand and held it gently.

"Vanilla, you don't understand," he said.

I brought his hand to my face.

"I don't get it?"

"I'm your tutor. We can never be more than this,"

"But-"

"Lo, I know I'm not your school teacher but this is inappropriate,"

"Why should it be? You kissed me first. I know you like me, Aizen-sensei."

He fidgeted. "Lo, I know you don't know what I'm exactly talking about but this is just not right. We shouldn't be doing this."

I wasn't going to listen to this shit. I got off of the table and hugged him, pressing my body against him as I buried my head in his chest. I love him as far as I'm concern.

I mumbled. "You're lying, Aizen-sensei. I know you love me."

He said, "I do love you but you're only fifteen. I'm almost thirty."

"So? I still like you,"

"Shouldn't you like boys of your age? I'm too old for you and as a tutor; I have to be professional,"

"Make me,"

"Please, Loly."

Aizen moved away from me and stared at the books. He began packing them away.

I glared at him and complained, "It's only four thirty. You're supposed to teach me until five."

He stared at me with an unreadable expression and said, "No, Loly. I just exposed your stomach like that. Aren't you embarrassed?"

Oh, hell yeah I am but it's just you.

I stood in his way, trying to annoy the shit out of him.

"Look, you just kissed me, saw my stomach and you're feeling stupid about it? I would've screamed and kicked you in the groins if I hate you but I was acting normally!"

Aizen held my shoulders and said, "Vanilla Candy."

My nickname that he had christened me just between the both of us kept ringing in my head. Supposedly he gave wacky nicknames to his other students but I doubt that.

He resumed, "You're just a little girl. You're still a sweet little baby girl who should be liking high school boys."

I said, "I know what you're trying to say. I'm a sweet sugar coated candy stick that's hard for you to resist. A man wouldn't bother about vanilla flavoured childish candy sticks and candy bars but you can't stand my sight. I may appear like a little girl to you but I know that I'm a growing woman. Am I tempting to you?"

His eyes widened a bit but he kept his cool as he pressed his lips firmly.

"You talk like an adult, sweetheart but you're still a girl growing up. That's the truth. I can't fathom why you're so interested in an old man like me."

#%#%#%#%

{Presently}

I smiled at the vanilla and chocolate coated candy bar that Aizen had bought specially for me.

"So, have you thought of an answer why I should supply you boxes of candies every few weeks?" he asked.

I bit off the bar and munched it, thinking.

"Because I love candies."

He smiled crookedly.

"You rich kid. Shouldn't you buy your own?"

"I like my man to buy me candies to prove to me that he loves me,"

"Can I prove to you in different ways?"

"I need different hair clips every week,"

"Loly, I meant other ways apart from spending my money. I was wondering like a kiss?"

He traced his fingers on my thighs, and then kissed them. He threw his body onto the couch. The man rested his head on my lap as he laid down on me. His slender fingers reached up to my face and brushed gently against my chin, giving me a slight jolt of electricity flowing through my body.

"Pervert," I murmured.

He chuckled and sat up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered, "_Moi petite de Lolita_."

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that."

Aizen gave me a mischievous grin. "You've heard it already, little girl. Silly little girl."

I dug my nails into his back forcefully just to see how he would react to the pain but he still remained silent.

He stared into my eyes, our faces merely inches away. I cupped his face and whispered against his lips, "_Moi de Aizen_."

We leaned closer until our lips touched. He tasted better than any candy in the world. No desserts can ever replace him, my beloved Aizen.

{THE END!}

**Ps. Omg I just noticed how cute Loly and Aizen can turn out! ^^_^^**

**Pss. I'm sorry if the French sentence is grammatically wrong.**

**Psss. Reviews, opinions, comments? _Arigato gozaimasu_! MiyukiShinodaMindFreak 33 you!**


End file.
